ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Nymra Sand
Nymra Sand, bastard girl of Dorne and granddaughter of the notable trader Irigo Xho, is a smuggler hailing from the (mostly) Summer Isle. She's mute a result of an attempted kidnapping though her life was saved by a wayward red priest, leading to her stalwart following of R'hllor. Appearance Nymra is a relatively tall for a woman at just under six feet with a dark, warm complexion, a rounded face, and almond shaped grey eyes. She's medium length, curly hair that she normally holds back with use of colored scarves that wrap down around her face to cover her mouth and neck. She's got a broad scar along the front of her throat, an indicator of damage to her vocal chords. In build she's lanky and broad shouldered with thin muscles, wide hips, and a small chest. She bears a look common of the people from the Summer Isle though her skin tone is a touch lighter as result of her Dornish blood. Nym typically shies away from bright colors other than red, even though she occasionally tucks feathers into her hair or her clothing. Normally she's found in sailor's garb, work boots, simple doublet, and breeches with her more festive or brighter outfits only being pulled out on special occasions. Nym considers herself to own one gown, a fine, Ghiscari tokar of red silk and silver decoration that she picked up on one of her travels abroad. History Early Life Nymra was born to a second-son of Saltstone and Lora Xho, the daughter of Irigo Xho, a powerful and well known noble trader from the Summer Isle. Her mother had a taste for Dornish Red and her father for exotic woman so Lora became his paramour for a short time before being discarded in favor of another upon becoming too heavily pregnant. After an easy and uneventful birth Nymra was recognized by Dornish nobility and given the name Sand as it carried more weight in Dorne than than her mother's own. The first few years of her life were uneventful aside from crossing the Summer Sea, learning both her native languages from her mother, basic maths and the beginnings of how to read. Lora had more of an impact in these few years than she would for the rest of her daughter's life and even young, Nymra seemed to favour spending time with her grandfather and his storied crew. At five she was taken aboard a ship for the first time with the intention of her stay being an extended one. She was old enough to stand straight and take an order so Irigo considered her old enough to learn to sail. He believed the younger one started the more easily it embedded in the bones. Aboard that same ship she was given her first Goldenheart bow, a right among Summer Islanders and supposedly the best bows in the world aside for the exceedingly rare Dragonbone bows. Archery was a natural talent, seeming as easy as breathing after a while though she never really sought to improve herself as a child. Her grandfather taught her the key words to many languages, going so far as to make to teach sizable chunks Bastard Valryian she'd need for trade out of the belief that no matter where she found herself in Essos at least a few words would be understood. Nym marks the end of her childhood as the cold night when she was fourteen (after nearly nine years aboard her grandfather's ship, from port to port) that Irigo's ship landed in Braavos. Having heard that a wealthy merchant was coming into port and staying a particular inn a desperate thief grabber her and put a blade to her throat, telling her Grandfather he'd kill her if Irigo didn't give him his coin purse. As Irigo made to toss his coin purse, Nymra fought against the man which lead to her being stabbed in the throat. Under normal circumstances she would not have survived but a Red Priest who'd been staying at a near by inn managed to press the pieces of her throat together and do some strange magic, saving her life but rendering her mute. Thankful for her life Nymra found strong belief in the R'hllor and continues to worship him. Adult Life After being rendered a mute Nymra was sent back to Dorne. Her Grandfather didn't know how to deal with her new disability and instead chose not to deal with her at all, something she held against him at first. For Irigo it was more a matter of not knowing how to deal with the fact his grand daughter who'd previously shown skill with bow and with words as someone stripped of one of those. Seeing her as a victim made him consider the line of work too dangerous for her and he hoped she would find alternative passion in Dorne. While Nymra did find something else to do while living in Dorne it wasn't quite what he family had in mind. For a couple of years she milled around the docks, doing minor work as a fisherman and sailing on short voyages to other parts of Dorne, where no one knew or carried for who she was or why she was mute. It was about the work and the sea and her innate wanderlust. After a while she ended up aboard the White Violet. Nymra had responded to a shady looking call for sailors and found herself with Captain Maralin, a former "Pyke" who turned to smuggling to feed her sense of adventure. Over the last few years Nymra stood with Maralin and ended up becoming First Mate of the White Violet, going on long journeys that took her to the reaches of civilization and back again. Volantis, the Free Cities, the Jade Sea. Normally traveling along well defined trade routes an doing what she could to end up without a sword at her back -- or her neck. In 370 AC Nymra disembarked at King's Landing and gave up her position as First Mate of the White Violet, instead asking her grandfather to spare her a swan ship and starting out on her own. Timeline 347 AC - Born to the daughter of a Summer Isle merchant and a second son of a second son from Sandstone. 353 AC - Her Grandfather takes her only the sea for the first time, and also begins her education. 361 AC - Is the victim of an attempted kidnapping in Braavos and has her vocal chords severed, and her life saved by a red priest. 361 AC - Her Grandfather ships her back to Dorne. She takes to spending time on the docks. 364 AC - Joins Captain Maralin aboard White Violet smuggling ship. 367 AC - Becomes First Mate of the White Violet. 370 AC - Leaves the crew of the White Violet, borrows a swan ship from Irigo. Family Household Category:Summer Islands